Willy's death
Here is how Discord kills Willy in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Warrior. Willy: his rifle Keep fighting! We can't let them find out the way to Shangri-La!! then Discord sneaks up behind Willy, then jams his cannon's bayonet in his back Willy: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO! Discord: So long, Willaim C. Orca! fires Willy:' AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ' Discord: the bayonet out heroes look and see. Then become shocked at the sight before them Thomas: GASP! Percy: GASP! Peter Sam: GASP! Hiro: GASP! Mane 6: GASP! Luke: Oh my! Spike: AAH! The Cutie Mark Crusaders: GASP! Cadance: NO!!! Fluttershy: WILLY!!!!!!!!!! Willy: to the ground Tirek: over Hooray! The orca is dead! Fluttershy: over to Willy Willy! Are you okay? Willy: barely alive Don't worry Fluttershy, coughs I'll be fine. Fluttershy: Willy, no! Stay with me Willy! Willy: Flutters, before I go... up Fluttershy's hoof, then takes out his watch and places it in Fluttershy's hoof here, have my watch...coughs Fluttershy: Will.... starts shedding tears Willy: And.. off his Christian necklace and puts it around her neck as long as you have my necklace and my watch, I'll always be with you... coughs and you'll never feel lonesome... Fluttershy: NO!! WILLY!! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! Willy: Don't worry about me, slowly dying I'll be alright. You're the best friend I could ever have, Shy... Good bye, my friend.. fin falls to the ground and his eyes close as he now passes away Fluttershy: NO!! WILLY!! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! to cry Come back... Willy, don't leave me... breaking Come back... WIlly! William! Don't go! Edward: It's no good Fluttershy, I'm afraid, he's gone. Fluttershy: Good bye, my friend... I'll never forget you. Willy on the forehead, then finally breaks NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! crying herself out, loudly Plankton: Yes, that whale is gone FOREVER!!!! (laughs evilly) Fluttershy: crying her heart out Mako: What's that smell? Sharky: That Mako, would the smell of Defeat. Mako: Oh, I thought it was Willy's blubber. Spongebob: Forget about Willy's blubber, Mako! The villains are still at large! We need to take them down! Brian: Spongebob is right! Princess Luna: I can't believe he did that. Princess Celestia: Me too. Now Discord's gone too far! continue firing at the villains Fluttershy: is shedding tears and then she grab Willy by his tail and tries to move him ApplejacK: What are ya doin' sugarcube? Fluttershy: I'm trying to move Willy out of the battle zone! Rainbow Dash: her M4 on her back and gives Fluttershy a hand I'll help you! Applejack: Me too! Rarity: Hang you poor dear, I'll help!! pull on Willy but only manage to move him a few inches Applejack: Whoa nelly, fer' a whale, he sure is heava'! Rarity: James! We need your help! James: What's wrong? Rarity: We've got to get Willy out of here! Applejack: a rope around Willy's tail and buffers and then puts the other end on James' coupling Alright Partner, pull! James: but can't grip at first and sparks fly from his wheels Nearly there! manages a grip and pulls Willy out of the battle zone Rodger: Let's get him on a flatbed! did so Fluttershy: Willy's head Don't worry..... sniff We'll figure something out.... crying Rarity: Oh, darling. Come here. holds Fluttershy in an embrace as the timid pegasus cries in her shoulder I'm so sorry, sweetie. her mane Fluttershy: cries I can't believe he's gone. sobbing Rarity: It'll be okay, Darling. her breath Hope this finally shows you Discord's true colors. Applejack: Ah'm sorry sugarcube. Fluttershy: It's okay. sniffs But it still doesn't change the fact that Willy's gone! soobing in Rarity's shoulder Bumblebee: What happened? Why's Fluttershy crying? Spongebob: Discord killed Willy. Bumblebee. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes